Time to Tell
by peacelight
Summary: Spoilers: Should read House of Hades first As the celebrations after the war continue, Nico is faced with a choice, tell Percy the truth or runaway for ever. Jason knows what he wants Nico to do, but will he finally confess to Percy? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, House of Hades or Heroes of Olympus, they belong to the Troll Rick Riordan**

**Story: Spoilers for House of Hades **

* * *

The excitement hadn't died down, the demigods showed no sign of slowing down the party. Nico couldn't blame them. The war was over. It was something to celebrate. Once the party at Olympus ended, the demigods at Camp Half-Blood continued it, along with their new Roman friends.

Nico watched as people danced, laughed and sang at the top of their lungs. They were all so happy. The seven heroes were all mingling, everyone wanted a piece of them.

Nico was more content to watch the festivities from the shadows, it was where he belonged. He just wanted this to be his last image of Camp Half-Blood. He had done good. Nico was ready to leave, at least he kept telling himself that he was ready to leave.

Nico saw Percy laughing with Annabeth, that smile, the way Annabeth was his whole world. He was happy for them, he really was, but he didn't want to watch.

Nico turned around heading to the lake, thinking he would take one last look at the camp and leave for good.

Jason saw Nico walking, he wasn't going to let the kid just disappear. He knew that was what Nico was thinking. Jason had to at least try and convince him to stay.

"I will be right back." Jason said to Piper and he ran after Nico.

Piper watched Jason go after Nico,she still wondered what happened between the two of them.

Jason saw Nico looking at his cabin, sadly.

"Nico!" Jason shouted.

Nico groaned. Great he thought, Saint Jason was here to convince him to stay or some bullshit like that, because he knew best or something...

"What do you want?" Nico said, he was giving Jason his best leave me alone look.

Jason was unfazed, he was expecting this treatment.

"Look, Nico I know that this is hard for you," Jason began.

"No you don't" Nico interrupted. "You have everything you want. Everyone you want."

Jason wanted to slap himself, this wasn't off to a good start.

"Ok, you are right there, but what do you think running away is going to solve, huh?" Jason said, he put his hand up before Nico could respond.

"Your sister is here, your friends are here, and before you say you have no friends you are wrong, I am your friend, Frank is, you don't realize it but we all care about you."

Nico didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to someone who wasn't related to him saying that they cared.

"And the one person that would track you down if you ran is Percy. He cares about you Nico, a lot more than you realize. When you went missing, Percy was just as firm about getting you back as Hazel."

"So what?" Nico asked. "When people find out...when people...things will be even harder for me. You don't understand what it's like to be an outcast, what it's like to be different. You are perfect"

Jason thought he was getting somewhere, but Nico was very stubborn, Jason knew that only Percy could convince Nico to stay. But Jason couldn't tell him the the truth, it would be betraying Nico's trust. Jason felt like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Who said you need to tell the world, but you should tell Percy. How do you think you will move on? And I guarantee you that Percy won't care." Jason said.

Nico wasn't sure, maybe Percy would hate him. He could be disgusted or sickened by him.

Jason could see that Nico was considering it. "You say you want to move on, well the only way you move on is if you confront your feelings."

Nico thought about it, what the hades? He had been to Tartarus nothing should scare him. And he was leaving anyways, so who cares if Percy knows? Except he was terrified, and he did care. He never wanted Percy to hate him. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

Jason stepped closer to Nico, he knew that Nico didn't like being touched, but he put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"When I found out, I couldn't care less. Percy has known you since you were 10 years old. He has stood up for you, fought for you and saved your life. Do you really think that he would hate you?"

Nico knew it sounded ridiculous when Jason put it like that, but still he was scared.

"I hate it when people are right." Nico muttered.

Jason couldn't help but smile. He was so damn proud of Nico. Percy better not screw this up, or else he would have to kick his butt.

"Do you want me to get him or..." Jason didn't know what to do after this point.

Nico sighed, why delay the inevitable? Nico was sure that Jason wouldn't leave him alone until he told Percy, and he was annoying.

"I'll get him, so go away." Nico said. He walked back towards the party, with determination.

Jason followed at a safe distance, he just wanted to make sure Nico didn't chicken out.

"Jason I am a master of sneaking up on people, I know when someone is following me!" Nico shouted.

"I was just heading back to the party." Jason denied.

"Then fly!" Nico said.

Jason sighed, maybe this was a private moment. Jason went back to the party. He saw Percy and Annabeth together, as usual.

He went over to them.

"Hey guys, Annabeth do you mind coming with me for a second." Jason said.

Annabeth shrugged sure.

"Be back in a second, Percy." Jason said, just to make sure Percy didn't follow them.

Nico came out of the woods, he saw Percy alone, which was strange. Where was Annabeth?

Nico saw Jason talking to Annabeth. He didn't know whether he should be annoyed at his meddling or touched.

Nico walked over to Percy, he was sweating. It was so damn annoying.

"Um..Percy.." Nico trailed off.

Percy was his usual happy, oblivious self. "Hey Nico, what's up? Haven't seen for much of the party."

Nico chuckled. "Parties aren't really my thing. Anyways I need to talk to you."

"Sure" Percy said, instantly concerned.

Travis Stoll ran over. "Hey guys, fireworks are starting soon!"

Nico didn't want any interruptions. "Can we talk alone?"

Percy nodded. He walked back towards his cabin.

Nico had always liked Cabin Three.

Once inside Percy closed the door. Instantly the sounds of the party disappeared. It was too quiet.

Nico had never felt more vulnerable in his life.

"What is it Nico?" Percy wondered, what was making Nico so uncomfortable.

"I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to hate me." Nico said sadly.

"Nico I could never hate you." Percy said immediately. He walked closer intending to comfort Nico, but Nico stepped back.

"Sure you can, it's not like I am the most trustworthy person." Nico said bitterly. He had lead Percy into a trap.

"Nico, listen to me, we all make mistakes. But I trust you one hundred percent." Percy said, he looked Nico in the eye, he wasn't lying. Percy knew that Nico was on his side, even when Nico was his normal shady self.

"We are getting off track." Nico said, he really wanted to get this conversation over quickly.

"Ok, whatever you want to tell me, it's ok." Percy said.

"Fine, whatever, I mean I just have to say it, it's not like I can change it or anything, I mean I wanted to and it didn't work." Nico was rambling.

Percy knew that whatever Nico wanted to tell him it was a big deal, Nico never rambled.

Nico took a deep breathe, he just need to get it out.

"I am...gay" Nico whispered. He never said it out loud.

Percy was confused so what was the big deal. "And? I have no problem with it, and if someone does they have to answer to me."

Nico wasn't sure with this reaction. "You don't get it."

"What's not to get?" Percy asked. So what if Nico liked dudes, how cared? As long as Nico was happy.

"Gods! I had a freakin' crush on you forever!" Nico shouted. Now Percy should begin freaking out and being disgusted.

And just as Nico predicted Percy's face was reacting.

"Nico I am so sorry," Percy was worried that he had somehow hurt Nico. Could he have hurt Nico's feelings? How could he have missed it?

"Wait...what? Why are you sorry?" Nico was beyond confused.

"I didn't realize that you had any feelings for me, Hades I thought you hated me." Percy was so worried if he said anything to hurt Nico's feelings.

"You aren't grossed out, or disgusted by me?" Nico asked.

Percy was shocked. "How could you think that? Just because I don't feel that way about you, do you think I would suddenly stop caring?"

Nico realized that was a little stupid. "Why are you sorry?"

"I just didn't want to do something that made you feel bad," Percy said.

Nico was feeling overwhelmed. He had been freaking out about this moment for years. He had always thought he would be the one feeling like crap. Not in his wildest imagination did Nico think Percy would feel bad, that he would think he hurt him.

"I...I don't know what to say." Nico was drawing a blank.

Percy realized that Bob thought he was so great because of Nico. "Nico, you do know that there's someone so much better then me out there for you, right?"

"Right" Nico said sarcastically. "The freak the outcast, yah, guys will be lined out the door."

Percy was getting annoyed with Nico now. "Ok since you have decided to be stupid, I have to tell you something, Nico you aren't a freak. Don't apologize for who you are. Trust me, everyone thinks they are freaks, I did, it just takes a while till we find out that we fit in all along." Percy was feeling very good about that piece of advice. He felt wise.

"Since when were you a freak?" Nico scoffed.

"Well lets see, I was alway an outsider in school, than I was singled out as a freak once I got to camp, people always whispered about me for years, but I don't have any idea what it feels like to be the weird on out." Percy stated sarcastically.

"You really don't care?" Nico asked. Maybe he was dreaming. Nothing was ever this easy for him.

Percy went closer "I don't. This changes nothing for me, I guarantee that I could never feel any different. You are one of my closest friends, hades you are family. Understand?"

Nico gulped he felt overwhelmed, he nodded, he didn't want his voice to betray his emotions.

"Good, now if you start avoiding me or something stupid like that, I will hunt you down." Percy stated.

Nico felt liking laughing. "That's what Jason said you would do."

"Wait you told Jason before me?" Percy said shocked. And frankly Percy felt a little annoyed. Why did Jason find out first?

Nico noticed that Percy was annoyed was he seriously pissed off that he had told Jason first?

"I didn't mean to tell him, or anything, I was kind of forced to tell because of cupid. It's a long story." Nico said.

Percy considered this. "Ok, fine, but I want to tell you something, have I ever hurt your feelings? Because if I did I am sorry, and if there is anything I can do to help you deal with this crush, please let me know. I don't want to hurt you in anyway."

Nico nodded. "I'm kind of over it. Jason was right I just needed to admit it existed, I just wanted you to know that I didn't ever hate you, no matter how much I wanted to. You make very hard to hate you."

Percy nodded. "So we are good, and you aren't going to disappear?"

"How did you know that I was thinking of disappearing?" Nico asked, did this guy learn to mind read or something?

"Nico, I know you ok. You are kind of predictable." Percy chuckled.

Nico scoffed, he was not predictable.

"The fireworks are about to start." Percy said. "Do you want to watch them?"

Nico nodded. He always thought fireworks were cool.

"Percy can you not tell anyone? I just am not ready for that." Nico muttered.

"Alright, but Nico just remember this you are family, no one will think any differently. I bet the aphrodite cabin will want to set you up." Percy said cheerfully.

"Percy this world isn't that accepting." Nico said bitterly. "Even though this is a different century people haven't changed that much. Demigods aren't that different."

"Give people more credit Nico, sometimes people just need a chance to show you they have changed." Percy said softly.

Nico nodded. "I told you, for tonight that's enough."

"Ok" Percy said he wasn't going to push Nico. If he needed time than that was fine.

As Nico walked out of cabin three, back into the chaos and noise of the party. His heart felt a little lighter, he felt a little more hopeful. Percy hadn't cared, he had really accepted him, without any disgust.

Nico had lied a little though, he wasn't really over Percy. He was a tough guy to move on from. Especially when he did such kind things. Nico smiled though, because now thinking about these feelings didn't hurt, they were just a part of his life, a stage. One day soon Nico knew that he would finally be able to move on to the next stage.

Thanks to Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, I needed to get the Nico feels out!**

**Sorry for any mistakes **

**Feel free to review, no flamers **

**Peacelight **


End file.
